Bedauert
by elfayzzz
Summary: Aku selalu mencari setitik kebahagiaan. Namun, bahkan dengan nyawaku pun, aku tidak menemukannya.
Teriknya panas matahari di pagi menjelang siang ini, sedikitnya membuatku merasakan apa yang seharusnya tak dirasakan anak lelaki seusiaku lainnya. Andaikata, adik dari calon penerus tahta Raja Cho Pil Sook tidak memilih untuk berkuasa atas tanah negeri lain, mungkin aku tak akan berdiri di atas pasir berdebu beratapkan matahari yang mulai menyengat dengan panas yang dimilikinya saat ini. Tapi, semua telah terjadi. Kalaupun aku terus memberontak, toh Kaisar Cho Dae Hwan—adik dari calon Raja Cho Pil Sook—tak akan kembali secara cuma-cuma meninggalkan seluruh negerinya dan mewarisi tahta di kerajaan ini.

"Penghormatan kepada Jenderal Besar Lee…"

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan kalimat perintah itu. Sejujurnya aku lelah. Seharusnya memang bukan sebuah kewajaran untuk anak lelaki berusia 14 tahun berdiri disini, berbekal senjata laras panjang yang selalu dipindahtempatkan: dari lengan kanan ke lengan kiri, atau semacamnya. Berpakaian cokelat tua loreng hijau, serta dilampisi rompi anti peluru yang tersembunyi di balik seragam yang cukup berat. Menghabiskan masa kecil di lapangan pasir, bermandikan keringat dengan matahari sebagai teman sejati. Padahal seharusnya, aku berada di taman bermain yang rindang dengan pohon-pohon hijau dan perosotan warna-warni, tertawa bersama anak lelaki lainnya sambil membicarakan beberapa permainan yang mulai populer di kalangan anak-anak saat itu.

"Letnan Cho!" seru seorang lelaki besuara berat dari jarak kira-kira 50 meter dari tempatku berdiri, berbaris. Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah peringatan, lantas aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengikuti posisi tentara-tentara lain di samping kiri-kananku. Sikap tegak, penghormatan terhadap seseorang yang aku tak dengar siapa tadi.

Selepas upacara itu, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan militer yang rutin kulakukan setiap hari. Di tempat yang sama. Tapi, mungkin akan lebih menarik jika aku menceritakannya lebih detail. Misalnya tentang teman baruku yaitu lumpur kotor segar. Atau granat keluaran terbaru impor yang baru saja sampai di negeri ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

Inilah kesibukanku setiap harinya. Karena mungkin aku tak akan menceritakan tentang negeri ini. Seseorang yang memiliki hak kekuasaan atas negeri ini telah bermandat untuk menjadikanku (dimana usiaku saat itu baru 12 tahun) sebagai pewarisnya. Mewarisi tahta negeri yang bahkan tak kukenal ini. Lalu beliau mangkat, dan ini semua terjadi. Guru Shin mulai mengisi hari-hariku sejak itu, setiap jam. Pagi, siang, malam, tak mengenal waktu. Mengenalkanku pada raja pertama kerajaan ini, pewarisnya, peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi bahkan sebelum kakek-nenekku ada dalam kandungan. Sampai hal-hal seperti penghormatan terhadap orang-orang yang telah meninggal, upacara-upacara di hari-hari besar, hingga cara berjalan di atas kerajaan.

Aku terduduk di bangku kecil di kamarku. Kamar yang cukup luas dan mewah. Melepas penat yang bertumpuk dari hari ke hari tanpa pernah bisa hilang. Sesekali memijat kakiku yang terkilir saat adegan merayap di atas berbagai macam kondisi tadi : pasir, lumpur, kerikil, dan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba, suara pintu terdengar berdenyut di ujung ruangan, menggema di ruangan luas ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda Cho?" Pria paruh baya yang sangat kukenal itu mendekat dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku, tepat berhadapan denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lecet," jawabku singkat. Ia mengangguk lega.

"Lagipula sudah sering, terlalu sering malah," tambahku lagi. Ekspresinya berubah, lantas meraih kaki kiriku dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya. Perlahan, pijatan lembut khas seorang kakek mulai kurasakan. Nyaman sekali.

"Apa kau akan mengulang pemberontakanmu tahun lalu, Tuan Kyu Hyun?" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku kembali mengingat hal bodoh yang kulakukan setahun silam. Dimana lelaki baik hati ini genap dua bulan menjadi bayanganku, yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Cerewet menceramahiku terhadap ini itu yang harus kulakukan. Pelajaran yang ia berikan tiap harinya terkadang membosankan dan ratusan kali lipat banyaknya dibanding materi pelajaran di sekolah. Sejak kedatangannya pun aku diberhentikan dari sekolah dan memulai kehidupan yang tak kumengerti hingga sekarang. Hingga saat itu aku memberontak, memakinya, memaki pelayan pribadiku, menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan ayah dan ibuku, serta memohon-mohon pada Yang Mulia Raja Cho Young Ha, kakekku sendiri agar menghentikan semua "pemaksaan" berskala besar terhadapku ini.

Tapi, itu menjadi hal bodoh sekarang. Karena nyatanya, pria ini masih saja didekatku sekarang. Mungkin aku tak lagi membencinya seperti setengah tahun pertama dulu, tapi lama-kelamaan aku bosan dan lelah tentang semua ini.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat, Kyuhyunnie…" ucapnya memanggil nama kesayanganku olehnya—yang hanya dia yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu terlepas dari keharusan menyebut gelar "Tuan Muda" .

"Tapi kau berhasil menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," jawabku pendek. Pria yang sering kupanggil 'Guru Shin' ini mendongak, menghela nafas, lalu kembali memijit kakiku.

"Letnan Tiga dari kesatuan militer negeri ini, Letnan Muda Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tahta masa depan menggantikan ayahmu yang akan berkuasa setelah Putra Mahkota Cho Pil Young menyelesaikan masa jabatannya. Kau sudah berhasil menjadi letnan di usiamu yang masih 14 tahun ini, serta tidak terhitung banyaknya rusa yang telah kau tembaki sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya, tapi yang pasti intinya adalah, kau adalah orang yang hebat."

"Apa hebatnya, seorang anak yang tak punya teman?" Aku memasang tampang kecewa. Kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri dan semua orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tak ada jawaban daru Guru Shin hingga aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Lagipula, sekarang kakekku masih memegang kekuasaan. Anak pertamanya, Paman Cho Pil Sook yang akan meneruskan kekuasaan. Lalu sepupuku, Putra Mahkota Cho Pil Young, yang selanjutnya. Apakah guru berpikir ayahku masih akan hidup sampai Putra Mahkota mangkat? Dimana ayahku hanya sebatas adik kedua dari Paman Cho Pil Sook yang jelas-jelas akan menggantikan kakek."

"Kyuhyunnie, semua sudah dipersiapkan sejak dini. Jika memang kau tidak yakin kau akan menjadi generasi penerus negeri ini, setidaknya kau pasti ikut campur tangan dalam urusan kerajaan. Percayalah, apa yang kau pelajari hari ini, saat ini, akan kau pergunakan nanti. Dimana saatnya tiba."

"Tapi…" kataku pelan, "apakah ini disebut 'belajar'? Aku lebih merasa ini sebuah penyiksaan, Guru."

"Tuan Muda Cho, kau hanya perlu bersabar. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Bukankah itu kata pepatah? Kau harus percaya itu dan tetap sabar. Semuanya akan menjadi baik di kemudian hari."

Tidak. Perkataan Guru Shin tak terbukti. Tak ada yang menjadi baik di hari-hari selanjutnya. Semuanya sama, bahkan lebih buruk.

"Guru, kenapa aku tak boleh memiliki teman?" Guru Shin menghela nafas, lalu sambil tersenyum menjawab, "bukannya kau tidak boleh memiliki teman, Tuan Muda."

Itu tidak benar, karena selama ini aku merasa terus dilarang berteman dengan siapapun. "Tapi aku bahkan tak boleh keluar dari kerajaan. Dan, semua surat itu…"

Saat itu, aku mengingat kembali hal memilukan bagi seorang anak remaja sepertiku. Dimana saat seorang pelayan kerajaan, kupergoki menyembunyikan surat-surat yang dikirimkan teman-temanku saat aku masih sekolah. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang menyesali memiliki teman yang tak pernah peduli lagi denganku, padahal mereka ternyata sangat menyayangiku. Bukan hanya kali itu, pelayan itu mengakui bahwa ia telah menyembunyikan puluhan surat yang sampai tiap bulannya. Aku berang, lalu dengan nyali sesedikit itu, kuberanikan diri untuk menghadap sang raja.

Setelah itu, aku makin membenci diriku sendiri. Semua teman-temanku dilarang mengirimiku surat lagi. Tapi, aku masih berkeras hati untuk membuat seorang teman dekatku terus mengirim surat lewat pelayan pribadiku. Yang ternyata, berkhianat dan melaporkan segalanya pada raja. Ji Suk, temanku itu, beserta keluarganya, diasingkan ke pulau terpencil. Jauh dari wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan.

Itukah yang dinamakan "semuanya akan menjadi baik di kemudian hari"?

Apalagi, empat tahun setelah Guru Shin tak lagi berbaik hati menjadi bayanganku, Putra Mahkota Cho Pil Young, yang seharusnya menggantikan ayahnya nanti sebagai penerus tahta, memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, ayahku adalah penerus tahta kerajaan ini. Menuliskan namaku sebagai generasi selanjutnya. Aku tak terima. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan kisah hidupku ini, yang pasti akan semakin gelap.

Sejak saat itu, kehidupan dramatik pun dimulai.

-ooo-

"Ini akan menjadi hiburan bagimu setelah masa-masa yang melelahkan, Tuan Muda," ucap Seung Min, pelayan pribadi yang kupercayai untuk menjadi teman. Setidaknya, ia bisa berakting menjadi sahabatku, menggantikan teman-teman yang dulu pernah aku punya saat masih berusia belasan tahun.

Benar. Sejak aku berhenti sekolah, aku bahkan tak mengenali dunia luar selain hutan, tempatku melampiaskan segalanya dengan menembak rusa. Apalagi sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, setelah Guru Shin dianggap menyelesaikan tugasnya. Aku benar-benar sendiri. Tanpa Seung Min, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menyimpan semua perasaanku. Pria yang jauh lebih muda dariku ini berbaik hati mendengar semua kekecewaanku, penyesalanku, ocehan, omelan, keluhan, semuanya. Aku kadang menyesal, karena kutahu, dia hanya dibayar sebagai pelayan pribadiku, bukan sebagai teman yang akan mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatiku.

"Tuan Muda, lihatlah, pertunjukkannya segera dimulai," ucap Seung Min sambil menunjuk ke panggung yang berdiri megah di hadapanku. Perlahan, bunyi-bunyi khas alat musik tradisional mulai menghiasi telinga para penonton yang mulai bertepuk tangan dengan riahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sekelompok wanita berpakaian cantik dengan warna-warna mencolok datang dan membentuk formasi. Mengembangkan kipas-kipas besar mereka, dan mulai menari dengan lemah gemulai. Membuat siapapun terpesona.

Termasuk aku.

Setelah tarian kipas itu berakhir, datang lagi sekelompok penari-penari dengan pakaian didominasi warna hijau dan merah, menari perlahan mengelilingi sebuah vas berisi bunga _peoni_ yang indah. Gerakannya begitu lembut, ditambah dengan iringan musik yang pelan dan menenangkan. Satu persatu mereka mendekati bunga itu dan memetiknya.

 _Hyanggirowoon kkochipeneun nabideuli naradeune~  
_ (Kupu-kupu terbang di antara kuntum bunga yang harum.)

Disana, tak sengaja mataku menangkap gambar seorang penari yang tengah memetik bunga. Dengan kelembutannya, membawa bunga itu pergi menari bersamanya. Di tengah lemah gemulainya tarian itu, gadis itu mencuri perhatianku. Walaupun tampak sama dengan yang lainnya, tapi ia jauh terlihat berbeda di mataku.

 _Bulgeun kkot noran kkotteun sisaemhadeut yeongronghaera~  
_ (Bunga merah begitu cantik, seakan bunga kuning menjadi iri.)

Gadis itulah si bunga merah.

"Seung Min- _ah,_ kau tahu mereka dari grup tari mana?"

"Eh?" Seung Min sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, mereka dari grup tari didikan Isabella Choi, Tuan. Sanggar yang terkenal itu." Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Tanpa kusadari, Seung Min sedari tadi melirikku yang tengah melamun sambil menatap gadis penari itu. Aku menyadarinya setelah aku mengingat tentang sanggar tari terbesar yang didirikan oleh Isabella Choi itu. Dia istri salah satu bangsawan di negeri ini.

"Tuan…" bisik Seung min pelan. Aku menoleh ke kanan, mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Itu isyaratnya akan sesuatu yang rahasia, selama ini ia melakukannya begitu.

"Apa Tuan… tertarik pada penari itu?" tanyanya lalu kemudian mengumbar senyum malu-malunya.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?"

"Ah, itu terlihat sekali, Tuan! Jelas sekali dari caramu— aah!" Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di dahinya. Memalukan sekali.

Kalaupun dulu aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk membiarkannya memperlakukanku sebagai teman biasa, tak lebih, tapi aku tetap harus membuatnya menyadari kapan saja waktu yang pas untuk berbicara keras dan menganggapku sebagai sahabat akrabnya, bukan sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan.

"Yang mana, Tuan? Semuanya terlihat cantik."

"Yang memegang bunga itu."

Seung Min terdiam. Mungkin karena menyadari semua penari itu memegang setangkai bunga masing-masing.

-ooo-

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang kami sediakan, Yang Mulia." Pelayan villa berpakaian rapi dan sopan itu lalu membungkuk, memberi hormat dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami, Tuan Choi?" tanyaku pada Choi Ji Won, bangsawan pemilik villa mewah di kaki salah satu bukit di pinggir wilayah kerajaan. Yang sekaligus suami si pemilik sanggar tari yang salah satu muridnya membuatku jatuh hati, Isabella Choi

"Pelayanan kami melarang untuk mengganggu ketenangan tamu yang berkunjung kemari, Yang Mulia," jawabnya hormat dan hati-hati.

"Lalu, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan 'Yang Mulia'?"

"Eh?" Aku tertawa saat lelaki paruh baya ini salah tingkah atas apa yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Maksudku, kau tetap menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang terhormat, tapi kau melayaniku seperti tamu-tamumu yang lain. Bukankah kau seharusnya tunduk pada perintah Putra Mahkota?"

"Eh? Ah… Maaf, maafkan aku Yang Mulia. Jika itu adalah perintah, maka aku akan—"

Tidak perlu. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kau pasti memiliki urusan lain selain makan bersamaku dan bocah ini, kan?" ucapku sambil menunjuk Seung Min yang sudah duduk di hadapanku dan bersiap-siap untuk melahap makanan di hadapannya, "tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, aku akan makan dengan anak ini saja."

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Tuan Choi lalu menundukkan badannya lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Seung Min berdua di sebuah ruangan cukup luas yang langsung menghadap ke kebun teh. Sejuknya terasa sampai ke ruangan ini.

"Tuan, apakah aku… sudah boleh makan?"

"Makanlah." Dengan senang hati Seung Min mulai melahap satu per satu makanannya. Dia terlihat seperti kucing kurus yang kelaparan.

"Tuan, ikutlah makan. Ini, ini." Seung Min menyodorkan sebuah sendok dan sepasang sumpit kepadaku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku benar-benar kehilangan selera makan.

Apakah karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan gadis itu?

Dan bagai seseorang berindra ke-enam, Seung Min muncul dari kesibukannya bersamaan dengan pertanyaan, "Apa ini tentang gadis penari itu, Tuan?" Aku tak meresponnya. Berhenti dari lamunanku lalu mulai menyuap nasi yang terlanjur dingin.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang itu, Tuan." Mataku membulat, tak percaya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Benar. Itu karena Tuan sejak hari itu sering sekali melamun dan tak mendengarkan apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Jadi, aku… melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?!" Perasaanku berubah tidak enak. Apa yang mungkin dilakukan bocah ini demi mendapat segelintir biodata dan riwayat hidup seorang gadis? Dia tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal bodoh, kan?

Dan benar. Sore itu kuhabiskan dengan mendengar cerita darinya tentang gadis yang kini kutahu bernama Kim So Eun itu. Gadis biasa yang tumbuh menjadi penari hebat setelah ibunya mengirimnya ke sanggar milik Isabella. Ketika aku mendengarnya, sudah terbayangkan olehku sulitnya berhubungan dengannya. Karena semuanya tahu, bagaimana ketatnya sebuah kerajaan. Apalagi untuk seseorang tak berkepentingan seperti dia.

Dan, aku pikir aku tidak salah memilih pelayan pribadi seperti Seung Min. Sengaja dia mengajakku makan di sini, karena ia tahu bahwa sanggar tari itu tak jauh dari villa ini. Ide sedikit liciknya yaitu tentang permohonan izin menginap di villa ini kepada raja agar dapat mengunjungi sanggar itu, bukan ide yang buruk. Apalagi dengan alasan untuk membentuk kerjasama antara kerajaan dengan villa milik bangsawan terhormat itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi raja untuk menyetujuinya.

"Bilang saja Tuan akan menguji apakah villa itu benar-benar layak untuk tamu-tamu luar kita yang akan datang berkunjung ke kerajaan. Menginap dua-tiga malam, pasti diperbolehkan," ucapnya waktu itu. Tapi sejak saat itu aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Yang tak sedikitpun membantah idenya walaupun aku sendiri tak menyadari tujuan Seung Min mengajakku kemari.

"Kau bisa saja kujatuhi hukuman karena telah mempengaruhi seorang putra mahkota, Seung Min- _ah,"_ ucapku yang membuatnya tersedak daging panggang yang hangat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya mencibirkan bibirnya. Karena ia tahu tak akan ada hukuman walaupun ia melemparkan bantal kepadaku.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah pernah menghubunginya?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya Tuan yang menghubunginya lebih dulu?"

Malam itu juga, masih di villa itu, kusisakan separuh waktuku untuk berdiam diri di kamar dengan selembar kertas mahal khas kerajaan dan pena tinta berbulu angsa. Ini aneh, karena aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Sihir macam apa yang telah ia mantrakan kepadaku sehingga aku melakukannnya sampai sejauh ini.

Tapi setidaknya, pelajaran dari Guru Shin yang bertahun-tahun lamanya itu, masih tertinggal di kepalaku.

" _Kepada sang penari yang menyombongkan genggaman bunganya padaku."_

-ooo—

" _Terima kasih atas perhatian terhadap tarian_ Gainjeonmokdan _yang lampau, Yang Mulia. Saya merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima secarik surat ini. Tapi begitu, kalau waktu mengizinkan, saya memiliki banyak acara tahun ini. Untuk dapat sekedar menyaksikannya…. Hormat saya."_

Saat itu, aku merasa ingin menampar Seung Min. Karena ia terus mencibir dan menggerutu melihatku tersenyum-senyum membaca surat balasan dari gadis itu, dan mengabaikannya.

"Pementasan tari-tarian tradisional, festival hari rakyat. Tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di pusat kota, Tuan. Tuan berminat?"

"Eh?" Aku tersentak, "Pusat kota? Sekarang apakah Raja sudah membolehkan keramaian diadakan di pusat kota?"

"Permintaan dari Tuan Choi. Mungkin rengekan istrinya agar sanggarnya mendapat banyak perhatian membuatnya bermohon pada Yang Mulia Raja." Aku mengangguk seraya mengemas beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja, lalu berdiri. Berniat menemui ayah. Kondisinya akhir-akhir ini tidak baik.

"Kudengar, alasan istri Tuan Choi meminta hal itu… adalah karena anak perempuannya, Tuan."

"Yang kutahu, anak perempuannya juga cantik. Dan saat ini adalah penari terbaik di sanggar itu. Ah, itu jelas sekali saat kau adalah anak sang pemilik, apapun bisa kau dapat dengan mudah…." Aku berbalik, menyipitkan mata. "Aku melarangmu menyebar gosip di dalam kerajaan, Hwang Seung Min," kataku datar. Dia menunduk, mengangguk polos.

Seminggu setelah itu, festival hari rakyat dimulai tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Aku telah siap duduk untuk acara pembukaan. Sejajar dengan anggota kerajaan lainnya. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan Seung Min yang harus berdiri dibelakangku. Tetapi untuk acara ini, entah kenapa aku tak bisa mnyediakan bangku disampingku, seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Tapi, sisi posistifnya, paling tidak dia tidak akan kembali menunjuk-nunjuk putri Isabella Choi lalu mulai menyebar gosip tentangnya.

Acara dimulai. Satu-satunya alasan untuk duduk disini adalah demi gadis itu, Kim So Eun. Karena setelah membaca balasan itu, aku telah merasa berjanji akan hadir di setiap pertunjukkannya. Jika saja Seung Min sewaktu-waktu telah memberitahuku bahwa dia tak akan ikut mengisi acara, maka aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengantar air putih untuk ayah yang sedang sakit di kamarnya.

Hal yang kutunggu-tunggu, akhirnya tiba.

 _Hyanggirowoon kkochipeneun nabideuli naradeune~  
_ (Kupu-kupu terbang di antara kuntum bunga yang harum.)

-ooo-

" _Berhentilah menjadi bunga merah yang membuat bunga lain iri hati karena keanggunannya."_

" _Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi bunga merah yang anggun, dan saya tidak pantas untuk itu. Itupun Yang Mulia melebih-lebihkannya…."_

" _Tidak, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan tentang itu. Lalu bagaimana bunga merah dapat begitu berbeda dari kupu-kupu lain yang menghiasi sekeliling? Yang memiliki kelopak seindah permata…"_

" _Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yang Mulia. Saya menghanturkan doa untuk ayah Yang Mulia, saya mendengar kabar yang kurang baik tentang beliau. Juga untuk Yang Mulia, agar sehat selalu. Mungkinkah kabar tentang penyakit itu juga benar? Saya berharap tidak begitu."_

" _Kabar itu mempunyai kebenarannya. Aku akan pergi ke untuk melakukan pengobatan besok, ke pulau yang terkenal dengan tabib-nya itu. Kuharap jangan cemaskan aku karena aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan segera kembali."_

-ooo-

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga kerahasiaan organisasi ini dan membawanya bersama ke dalam kubur!"

Sumpah anggota telah terlaksana. Dan siapapun yang melanggarnya, akan menerima akibatnya. Organisasi yang sebenarnya benar, tetapi juga salah dalam satu waktu.

Sang petinggi organisasi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita akan memulai misi secepatnya."

-ooo-

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Apakah anda sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil setelah menelan dua teguk air putih. Ini pengobatan yang berlebihan. Aku hanya terkena sedikit flu dan batuk, tapi harus melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk seorang tabib di pulau kecil ini.

"Apa kau sudah membeli tinta lagi, Seung Min?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Aku membeli banyak. Karena, akhir-akhir ini, tintamu cepat sekali habisnya." Aku tersenyum simpul, sampai seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Suasana genting, sepertinya. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk. Seorang pelayan suruhan dari kerajaan terlihat membawa kabar yang tidak baik.

"Yang Mulia, Ayahanda Yang Mulia…"

Detik itu aku dengar bahwa ayahku sudah kembali ke alam asalnya. Aku benar, kan? Kehidupan dramatikku sudah dimulai.

 _Seung Min's POV._

Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Putra Mahkota Cho Kyu Hyun begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ini pasti sangat berat baginya, juga bagi kerajaan dan rakyat. Walaupun ayahnya, belum sempat memegang tahta untuk kerajaan ini sekalipun.

Selain alasan beliau adalah ayah kandungnya, Tuan Kyu Hyun juga pasti memiliki alasan lain. Dia orang yang selalu memiliki alasan tersembunyi, yang ia pendam dalam-dalam, demi menghindari menyakiti siapapun. Biar kuceritakan sedikit.

Sejak masih sangat belia, Tuan Kyu Hyun sudah di sekolahkan di sekolah ternama, walau bukan sekolah khusus penerus kerajaan. Disana beliau memiliki masa kecil bahagia, sampai pada suatu saat, saudara dari ayahnya, Kaisar Cho Dae Hwan, memilih meninggalkan kerajaan dan merantau ke tanah orang, mendirikan kerajaannya sendiri di sana. Hal itu menyisakan dua anak saja dari Raja Cho Young Pil untuk melanjutkan keturunan, yaitu yang sekarang menjadi Raja, Raja Cho Pil Sook, serta Cho Hwan Seung, ayah Tuan Kyuhyun.

Setelah raja Cho Young Pil turun tahta karena uzur, Tuan Muda Cho Kyu Hyun-saat itu ia masih berstatus Pangeran, dan dipangil Tuan Muda-di putuskan sekolahnya dan di masukkan ke pusat militer kerajaan. Ia menuntaskan gelar Letnan-nya di usia 14 tahun. Ia benci itu, karena pusat kemiliteran membuatnya buta akan dunia luar, tak memiliki teman, dan merasa teraniaya sebagai seorang anak manusia, hanya demi kesiapan menyambut tahta yang tak mungkin akan ia peroleh.

Kasus bunuh dirinya Putra Mahkota Cho Pil Young, putra dari raja Cho Pil Sook, membuat gelar penerus tahta tak dapat diturunkan melalui garis keturunan raja Cho Pil Sook, melainkan diteruskan melalui garis ayah tuan Kyu Hyun. Membuat semua ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi mungkin, menobatkan tuan Cho Kyu Hyun sebagai Putra Mahkota, bahkan sebelum ayahnya diangkat menjadi raja.

Dan sebelum ayahnya benar-benar menjadi seorang raja, beliau lebih dulu pergi. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat itu, Tuan Kyu Hyun memaki makam ayahnya sambil terus menangis, "Ayah, kau kejam! Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi menjadi putra mahkota, mendapat pelatihan dan siksaan di militer, dan sekarang kau membuatku akan kembali di siksa di pelatihan kerajaan, demi menggantikan posisimu… Kau kejam! Kau mengunciku di sini, tanpa teman! Tak bisakah kau membuat temanku berhenti di asingkan?! Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki teman! Aku bukan lagi seorang anak 14 tahun yang membuat temannya diasingkan lalu menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa! Kau lupa janjimu tentang itu, tapi kau sesuka hatimu pergi… Aku tak peduli ini takdir atau bukan, kau adalah ayah yang paling kejam!"

Cerita berakhir di situ, untuk masa lalu yang tak akan ingin diingat siapapun. Termasuk aku. Setidaknya aku punya cara untuk tak lagi mengingat-ingat hal itu.

"Aku akan menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling dekat dengan calon raja."

Ya, setidaknya sampai Tuan Cho menemukan bahwa gadis penari itu adalah jodohnya.

Tepat! Disana, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, tampaknya hanya satu orang yang dapat menghibur Tuan Kyu Hyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu. Walaupun sejujurnya aku merasa tergantikan, tetapi aku tetap dalam posisi besar. Mengatur pertemuan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka, mengirimi surat dan menyelundupkan balasannya masuk istana, dan hal-hal rahasia lainnya. Bisa jadi jika sesuatu terjadi, aku akan dipecat dan diasingkan ke pulau terpencil di tengah laut.

Tetapi, semua itu terjadi, kecuali pengasinganku ke pulau tengah laut. Sebuah surat yang telah ditulis tuan Kyu Hyun tertinggal di villa milik Isabella. Dengan lancangnya, dan dengan hati yang berdebar ia membuka dan membaca surat yang seharusnya-menurutnya-tertuju pada putri cantiknya. Seluruh kerajaan gempar ketika yang tertulis bukanlah nama putrinya, melainkan nama gadis penari itu.

Kembali, perasaan bersalah seperti yang dua puluh tahun lalu Tuan Kyu Hyun rasakan menyelimutinya. Kim So Eun di pecat dari sanggar itu. Semua hubungan diam-diamnya yang kuatur terbongkar jelas ke publik, tak terkecuali Raja Cho Pil Sook. Ia tak diizinkan lagi pergi keluar dari sitana, kemanapun, dan bersama siapapun. Bahkan aku yakin kini tuan Kyu Hyun tak tau kabar gadis itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu sementara ia kembali di 'sekolahkan', tempat yang paling ia benci sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun's POV

" _Walau kehidupan istana mengekangmu, tetaplah berjuang demi apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan."_

Kumantapkan langkah kaki ini menuju aula utama istana, tempat pamanku yang sekarang berkuasa atas tanah dan rakyat kerajaan. Raja Cho Pil Sook, penyiksa nomor satuku. Setelah berpuluh tahun aku tak lagi dalam pusat militer, kini ia ingin aku tersenyum, menjabat tangan seorang lelaki paruh baya, lulusan terbaik universitas terbaik, berpengalaman dan terpercaya, lalu meyuruhnya duduk. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi guruku, yang akan mendampingiku dalam setiap apapun yang kulakukan demi persiapan menyambut tahta. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bukan lagi seorang anak lelaki yang direbut mainannya lalu diberi sehelai kertas dan pensil, lalu dicambuk kaki bagian belakangnya agar menulis. Kemudian setelah aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik, mainanku akan dikembalikan.

Tidak akan ada lagi pelatihan, pembimbingan, atau apapun namanya. Toh, anak tadi pada akhirnya tak akan mendapatkan mainannya kembali.

Pintu geser berbahan kayu jati yang mengilat dihiasi berbagai lukisan dan ukiran asli sekarang berada tepat di hadapanku. Beberapa pelayan kerajaan membungkuk lalu membukakan pintu dengan begitu sopan. Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Jika lelaki itu memiliki hati nurani, maka aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan senyum bahagia.

Aku membungkuk hormat padanya sesaat setelah masuk, lalu menatapnya yang lebih dulu menyipitkan matanya. Untuk seorang raja, itu bukan reaksi yang bagus. Untuk seorang paman, aku benar-benar menginginkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia bukan pamanku.

"Apa kau menghadap kemari untuk masalah itu, Putra Mahkota Kyu Hyun?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Aku belum menghadapmu sejak berita itu beredar." Semua pelayan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membungkuk lalu melangkah mundur, menuju pintu keluar, menyadari ini bukan urusan mereka. Kecuali Seung Min, yang kutahan agar tetap di dalam.

"Berita, katamu? Ini bukan hanya sekedar berita atau kabar burung, tapi aku tetap ingin memastikannya padamu. Katakan bahwa kau tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengan seorang rakyat kelas bawah selama ini."

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia." Raja tampak syok, lalu membuang pandangannya. Aku menggigil, seperti seorang budak yang akan dihukum mati oleh sang raja yang tengah tertawa di atas kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau akan menerima guru barumu. Lupakan semuanya dan fokuslah ntuk mengurus kerajaan."

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Ini memang salahku. Tapi—"

"Kau telah membuat malu seluruh istana, Putra Mahkota Kyu Hyun. Membuat malu."

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap raja. Ia benar-benar tampak kecewa. "Aku membuat hal ini menjadi sebuah aib bagi kerajaan karena aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Raja lebih terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Bagus, tampaknya ia paham dengan jelas maksudku menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak bilang kau ingin menikahi gadis rendahan itu, kan?"

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Jika aku memiliki hubungan yang jelas dengannya, maka tak akan ada lagi aib, dan aku tak akan lagi membuat malu kerajaan."

"Bodoh, Putra Mahkota. Aku menyesal memiliki keponakan sepertimu yang tak pernah memikirkan sedikitpun tentang kerajaan. Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah menyetujuinya, dan aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu."

"Yang Mulia," kataku, berusaha meyakinkannya, "usiaku tidak muda lagi. Aku menghabiskan hidupku dalam istana seperti apa yang Yang Mulia inginkan. Apa Yang Mulia tidak lagi ingat tentang masa kecilku bersama prajurit-prajurit dan guru Shin?"

"Kau tahu semua itu dilakukan kakekmu untuk masa depanmu, karena masa depanmu tak akan pernah sedikit lebih jauh dari segala hal dalam istana ini."

"Kakekku?" Aku mengernyit, "bukankah itu semua atas usulan Yang Mulia pada saat itu?"

"Kau lancang di hadapanku, Putra Mahkota Kyu Hyun!" Raja memakiku, membuat emoosiku tak dapat kukontrol lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah Yang Mulia dulu mendapat pendidikan militer yang keras serta guru pembimbing yang layaknya bayangan saat masih seusiaku dulu, lalu melampiaskannya kepada anak dan keponakanmu. Tapi Yang Mulia, jika Yang Mulia benar-benar merasakan itu, setidaknya Yang Mulia tahu bagaimana sulitnya itu dan tak menyiksa kami seperti ini."

Raja membulatkan matanya, wajahnya mulai memerah, menahan amarah. Mungkin saja dalam hitungan detik ia akan melempariku dengan guci antik di sampingnya, atau meluncurkan anak panahnya tanpa segan-segan. "Kau dan Putra Mahkota Pil Young tak pernah disiksa dimanapun. Dan kau tidak berhak mengumbar apapun tentang ia yang telah meninggal."

"Lalu, apa yang Yang Mulia pikir menjadi sebab bunuh dirinya Putra Mahkota?" Raja membelalakku, tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras, menggertakku. Tapi aku mengabaikan semuanya.

"Bukankah itu karena apa yang ia rasakan bahkan lebih berat dariku, walau semua orang tahu ia masih berusia 10 tahun, jauh lebih muda dariku? Hanya itu alasan satu-satunya bagi seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Lalu, pengasingan Ji Suk, teman masa kecilku, bukankah itu juga rekomendasi hebat dari Yang Mulia agar aku jera?"

"Cukup, Putra Mahkota Kyu Hyun!"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku disini hanya menuntut hak ku."

"Tidak! Bahkan jika kau mengumbar semua masa lalumu, dan semua apa yang kulakukan yang kau pikir buruk. Itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku."

"Bahkan setelah kematian ayahku?"

Hening. Sakit sekali untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi, kupaksakan diriku tetap terlihat tegas, bahkan kutahu Seung Min yang berdiri di pojok sana terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Aku tahu apa hukum untuk membicarakan anggota kerajaan yang telah tiada. Tapi, dia ayahku. Aku punya hak sebagai anaknya. Yang Mulia, aku berdiri disini sebagai seorang penerus tahta, bukan?" aku terhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas dan mengucapkannya dengan nada seorang penghianat terbesar dalam kerajaan. Walau aku bukan penghianat.

"Siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan tahta jika bukan aku? Putra Mahkota Pil Young telah wafat, dan Kaisar Cho Dae Hwan, adikmu, tak akan menyerahkan putranya untuk meneruskan kekuasaan ini. Lalu, ayahku? Ia belum sempat duduk di kursi hangatmu itu, dan meninggalkanku seorang. Yang Mulia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengangkat rakyat jelata lain dalam tatanan tahta, bukan?"

"Putra Mahkota Kyu Hyun, aku tak akan melarangmu menikahi siapapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi, tidak untuk seorang gadis yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya," kata raja tegas, seakan menendangku menjauh dari lapangan permainan.

"Aku akan mengangkat siapapun yang kuanggap mampu, jika itu harus terjadi. Daripada memiliki penerus tahta berdarah rakyat jelata di masa depan." Aku menelan ludah. Ini keputusan akhirnya, dan aku harus membuat kebulatan tekad. Untuk satu hal ini saja, selama hidupku, aku hanya meminta ini. Aku tak pernah meminta hal lain pada siapapun, setelah aku membuat temanku diasingkan jauh saat itu.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, Yang Mulia. Aku menerima tawaran itu. Aku bersedia mundur dari kewajiban dan tugasku jika Yang Mulia khawatir keturunanku akan memiliki darah rakyat jelata."


End file.
